


Road Trips and Impatient Babies

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [12]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Little Space, Little!San, Roadtrips, baby san, babying jongho agenda, caregiver!seonghwa, caregiver!yunho, little!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: The littles become impatient while on a road trip.
Series: Smol Jongie [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Road Trips and Impatient Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minyoongurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/gifts).



Hongjoong and Seonghwa had been planning this trip for a week now. They boys needed a break to get out of the house and just have some free time, so the two planned a road trip. They’d rented a car that could surprisingly fit eight people, planned for worst case scenarios such as rain and wind. They had also rented a hotel they would stay at until the next morning before they drove home. 

While Seonghwa was working on packing snacks into a box for the others to eat, Hongjoong went to go wake everyone up. The first room he stopped at was Wooyoung and San’s room, the two cuddling together in bed. San was gently sucking on his pacifier, chest slowly rising and falling. He was cuddled into Wooyoung’s chest. Hongjoong took a picture before gently shaking the two awake, trusting Wooyoung to help San with getting dressed and breakfast after realizing San had woken up little. 

Next up was Yeosang and Yunho’s room. The two in their respective beds, Hongjoong having no problem getting them up. The two got up from their beds and began dressing. 

The last room Hongjoong had to stop at was Mingi and Jongho’s room. The two deep sleepers looking peaceful as their chests rose and fell. Jongho looked so undeniably adorable with his pacifier, although it hid the cute pout Hongjoong knew was hidden behind it. Hongjoong woke up Mingi before going to Jongho’s bed, sitting on the side. He placed a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking the boy awake. It was never easy getting Jongho up, especially when he was little. Jongho’s eyes fluttered open, and he sat up rubbing his eyes from being so tired. 

“There’s my sleepy boy, did you sleep well?” Hongjoong asked, taking the boy into his arms as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen where the others were. Jongho nodded, resting his head in the crook of Hongjoong’s neck. A whine of protest came from the little when he was set down at the kitchen table. Seonghwa served up some bowls of cereal at the table, knowing they’d have to eat quickly if they wanted to get on the road and beat the traffic he knew they would probably get stuck in. After the two littles were fed, Hongjoong began helping the two littles. 

“Sannie, stay still bub! I’m almost done okay?” Hongjoong said, trying to get San’s pants on. Once he finally got them on, he let San go freely knowing Seonghwa would help him with his socks and shoes. When Jongho was little he was much easier to dress because Jongho always had his teddy bear with him that would distract him until Hongjoong was finished with the task. For the trip, Hongjoong took to Jongho’s request of putting him in his favorite purple sweater. Hongjoong matched it with a comfortable pair of black pants. 

After getting the little dressed, the caregiver hoisted Jongho into his arms, carrying him out of the room and into the living room to where everyone was. Everything was packed and ready to go, so the eight of them trudged out of the dorm and to the car they had rented. Bags were placed in front of seats, and the littles were sitting in the seats behind Seonghwa and Hongjoong. Yunho in the middle of the two, as he was sometimes a caregiver to Jongho. It wasn’t long into the drive before Jongho had fallen back asleep, head resting on Yunho's shoulder with his teddy bear in his grasp. San, however was excitedly singing along to the song Wooyoung was singing (it was kid friendly, of course) and Hongjoong was sure Seonghwa was worrying about the two waking Jongho up despite knowing the little was a heavy sleeper. The other two in the back, Mingi and Yeosang were on their phones listening to music. 

It was about halfway through the trip, and Seonghwa had pulled over into a gas station to refill the cars tank. Hongjoong and some of the others went inside to stop for a bathroom break, leaving Jongho, Yeosang, San and Mingi in the car. The car was quiet, that was until Jongho started to stir a small whimper coming from the little as he started to wake up from his nap. 

“Jongie? Jongie no cry!” San exclaimed, seeing Jongho on the verge of tears. Yeosang took notice of the situation, unbuckling his seatbelt so he could get closer to the boy in order to console him. 

“Baby what’s wrong? Did you have a scary dream?” Yeosang asked, thinking about all the things that could’ve caused him to become upset. Jongho nodded, clutching his teddy bear in his arms. Yeosang put his hand on Jongho’s, rubbing the top of the littles hand softly until the others finally got back to the car. Yunho was the first one back, and he took notice of the tear stains on Jongho’s cheeks. 

“What happened while I was gone?” He questioned, looking at the two in the back seat. 

“Jongie had scary dream!” San explained to the caregiver. 

The rest of the group finally came back and it wasn’t long before they were back on the road. Another two hours on the road, and the littles were starting to get impatient. San was done with singing, Jongho was done playing the game Yunho was playing, and they were wiggling in their seats eager to get outside and explore. 

“Dada! Wan’ out!” Jongho exclaimed pointing out the window at the park they were just about to pass. 

“I know baby, just a little longer and we’ll be there!” Yunho said, grabbing the bag that sat in front of him and grabbed one of Jongho’s toys from it. The plush toy entertained the boy long enough for the van to come to a stop at a park nearby the hotel they were staying at. 

“Yunho, Hongjoong and I are going to stop by the hotel and check in. Can you and the others watch San and Jongho for a little while?” Seonghwa asked, putting the car keys in his pocket and shutting the car door. 

“Sure, hyung.” Yunho smiled, grabbing hold of the littles hands. The others followed, going to sit on a bench near the swings the two pointed at eagerly wanting to swing. 

Yunho made a mental note to tell Seonghwa and Hongjoong to find something that would keep the littles entertained on the car ride back, or else they’d have two energetic littles begging to get out on the way home.


End file.
